A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Tobi style! What happens when Tobi learns about blackmailing people, but doesn't understand the true reason of blackmailing? CHAOS!
1. Deidara

Tobi walked down the hallway in the Akatsuki base. He was looking for Hidan. Something Hidan had said had interested him. He got to Hidan's room and knocked. Hidan opened the door.

"What the fuck do you fucking want, Tobi," he said tiredly.

"Tobi heard what you were saying to Kakuzu at dinner. Tobi's a good boy! Tobi was wondering, what is blackmail?" Hidan stared at Tobi, then started laughing.

"Blackmail is when you fucking find something fucking embarrassing about some bitch and share it with the fucking world if you don't get what you fucking want from them." Tobi stared at him with a blank stare.

"Tobi's mind is overflowing with bad words! Hidan is a bad boy!" Tobi ran away, holding his head. "Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!"

As Tobi was running, he had forgotten most of what Hidan had said. He stopped and thought.

"Oh! Tobi remembers what blackmail is! You find something embarrassing and share it with the world! *If* Tobi doesn't get what Tobi wants." Tobi ran into the big room and found Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai!" Tobi yelled, running over.

"Tobi, don't come anywhere near me or I'll blow you up, yeah." Tobi skidded to a stop.

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi wants a lollipop!"

"Well then, go get one, un."

"But we don't have any that Tobi likes. Tobi wants the big red ones!"

"Then go buy one, un."

"But Tobi doesn't have any money. Tobi wants to borrow Deidara-sempai's money!"

"No, Tobi, yeah."

"Yay! Deidara-sempai said no, but he changed his mind!"

"NO, Tobi! I said NO, yeah! No means no! Now GO, hmm!" Tobi sulked away. He turned into his room and sat on the bed. He stood back up and went back into the hallway. Then he saw that Deidara's room was unlocked. He got an evil gleam in his eye and went in. He looked around the room, messing with everything.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. Underneath Deidara's bed was a book. He opened it up and looked at all the pictures. He had seen Deidara putting it away one time.

Inside was a picture of a young Deidara. He was smiling big and had a pink tuxedo on and was holding a blue balloon. He was next to a nerdy looking girl in glasses and a pink dress. They didn't look related at all.

Tobi grabbed the picture and ran. He ran out of the hideout and to the store. Then he had copies made. He ran away, not paying for them. Then ran into the hideout. He ran all throughout the hideout, throwing copies of the picture everywhere.

"Tobi's a good boy!" He yelled.

"TOBIIII!" Deidara yelled, shaking the hideout. Then the hideout exploded.

* * *

**Tobi's Question: Tobi wants to know what you would do to Tobi if Tobi didn't do what you wanted!**

**Tobi's Answer: Tobi has nothing to answer, yet!**

**Tobi's Dare: Tobi dares you to hug a stranger!**

**Tobi's Responses: Tobi has nothing to respond to yet!**


	2. Itachi

Tobi skipped through the hallway, happy about who knows what.

"Deidara-sempai! Where are you?!" He yelled.

"I'm nowhere, Tobi, out on a random mission, un!"

"OK!" Tobi replied, turning around and looking for someone else to bother. He stopped walking all of a sudden. "Oh, wait... How could Deidara-sempai answer Tobi if Deidara-sempai is out on a mission?" He shrugged and continued skipping down the hallway.

As he was skipping along, a door opened and Itachi started walking out. He spotted Tobi and turned around and walked back into his room, closing the door.

"Itachi-sempai! Tobi wants to play a game with you!" No answer. "Itachi-sempai?" Still no answer. Tobi knocked on the door. "Itachi-sempai, Tobi knows you're in there! Tobi wants to play a game!"

"Go away, Tobi," Itachi replied from inside the room.

"Why is Itachi-sempai mean to Tobi?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Tobi's not annoying! Tobi's a good boy!" There was no answer. Tobi backed up, an evil glint in his eye. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some random utensils. He grabbed a camera and went back to Itachi's room.

Itachi had left. He stationed the hidden camera by the door with a string that when pulled would start to record. He tied it to the door, then turned into a random book on the shelf near the bed. He waited.

Finally, Itachi came in. The camera started recording. Itachi closed the door and walked over to his bed, picking up the book, then starting to read. He squinted, sighed, then put the book down, walked over to his desk, and pulled out glasses. He put them on and started reading the book.

Seconds later Tobi turned back into himself, grabbed the camera, and stopped the recording while running away.

The next day, Pein called a meeting. During the middle of it, Tobi raised his hand to speak.

"Ooh! Ooh! Tobi wants to show everyone something!" He put the tape into the player. Up came the video.

"Hey, isn't that Itachi's room?" Kisame asked. They looked at Itachi who turned to Tobi.

"Take that out, now, Tobi," Itachi said. Everyone looked back at the film, where Itachi was now trying to read. Itachi walked over to take it out, but Pein stopped him. Everyone burst out laughing as Itachi came into view wearing his glasses.

"Itachi, you have to wear glasses?!" Kisame shot at his partner. Itachi was walking away.

"Hn," was all he said, then the tape, tape player, and TV got concealed in Ameturatsu. Everyone did as much as they could to stop the fire from spreading.

**Tobi's Question: Tobi wants to know what you would say if Ameturatsu was in your world and someone called firefighters!**

**Tobi's Answer: Tobi would get Deidara to blow up Tobi if Tobi didn't do what Tobi wanted Tobi to do!**

**Tobi's Dare: Tobi dares you to make someone your Deidara-sempai!**

**Tobi's Responses: Tobi's sad because Tobi has nothing to respond to yet...**


End file.
